


The Second Summoning of Omega

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [7]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Butt Slapping, Conversations, Demon Summoning, Dominance, Dominant Omega, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Fucking, Games, Girls Kissing, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Ouija, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise, Roommates, Sex Games, Sharing, Stripping, Summoning, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Best friends Erika and Charlie decide to summon Omega. Smut ensues when their attempt is unexpectedly successful.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	1. Ouija and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsDixieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDixieBelle/gifts).



> A belated Halloween tale, almost in time for Ghostmas.

It’s been suggested that summoning a demon through an Ouija board isn’t the best way to go. Despite being created as a parlor game, Ouija boards—when used as a spiritual device—are intended for communication with the lowest forms of spiritual life: the spirits of departed humans. Summoning a demon requires skill and experience, of which using an Ouija board requires neither. And although best friends and roommates Erika and Charlotte were aware of these facts, that didn’t stop them from attempting to summon their favorite demon, The Most Important Ghoul of All Time™, Omega.

The year was 2016. It was a dark and stormy night, as is often the case in stories like this, and if that wasn’t cliché enough, it was also Halloween. After a fun evening of passing out candy to the costumed children of their apartment complex, the two women decided to spend the rest of their night with a board game and a bottle of wine. Erika stood next to Charlie as they looked at their collection of games, the former with the Moscato in one hand and two wine glasses in the other; there was no way for either to know that they might soon require a third for some invited—but unexpected—company.

As they contemplated their source of entertainment, their eyes collectively fell upon a box containing the Ouija board that they had inherited from their friend Scott a few Halloweens ago. He’d left it behind after the party Erika and Charlie had held in their apartment after deciding it creeped him out too much; the women hadn’t touched it since, but did not share their friend’s apprehension. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking…?” Charlie asked her best friend with a smirk, to which Erika nodded and giggled. “Oh, you know it!” 

Charlie carefully removed the box from its place on the shelf where it had been sandwiched between other board games that they’d accumulated over the years, and both women made their way over to their sofa. They placed their wares on the coffee table, and Erika proceeded to open the bottle of wine with a bottle opener she’d produced from her pocket while Charlie removed the board and planchette from the box.

As the game was set up and wine was poured, the roommates discussed the cute kids they’d seen throughout the evening, agreeing that the parents of the young boy that had been dressed as Papa Emeritus III deserved some sort of “Parents of the Year” award. The conversation eventually segued into the absence of their favorite Nameless Ghoul, the one known as Omega, who had suddenly departed the band a few months prior.

Erika had been introduced to Ghost in 2011 by an ex-boyfriend, and she, in turn, introduced Charlie to the band. While the relationship did not last, her love for the mysterious Swedish musicians did, and it was something she continued to share with her best friend years later. Both women were especially fond of the tall and solidly-built rhythm guitarist, and they had been fortunate enough to have met him the last time Ghost performed in their city. He was a kind and incredibly attractive man, which had only served to fuel their fondness of him. And it was the aforementioned fondness that led to their decision to attempt to communicate with the Quintessence Ghoul despite the fact that they believed him to be neither deceased nor a bona fide ghoul.

The two women were incredibly pleased with themselves, never thinking for a second that they would soon come face-to-face with the handsome Aether Ghoul. Charlie excitedly jumped up from her seat to fetch a book of matches from the kitchen so she could light some candles and add to the room’s mystical ambience. Afterwards, she turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room, leaving the room lit only by candles and flashes of lightning. She then sat back down on the sofa next to Erika. Both women took a quick swig of wine before looking at each other. “Ready?” Charlie asked, and Erika answered with a smile and a nod.

They scooted up so they were sitting on the literal edges of their respective seats, and leaned forward to place their fingers on the wooden planchette. “Um, what do we say?” Erika queried, to which Charlie shrugged. “Make something up,” she suggested, and Erika nodded.

Erika cleared her throat. “Spirits of the night, we request the presence of the Nameless Ghoul from the band Ghost known as Omega,” she intoned with a slightly shaky voice. The women glanced at each other before their focus returned to the unmoving planchette. Believing that Omega was a living and breathing mortal man, they were of the mind that their attempt would end in failure.

Moments later, the planchette moved slightly, causing Charlie to gasp in surprise. Erika giggled. “Sorry, that was me,” she admitted before further explaining that it was a sudden and sharp rumble of thunder that made her jump slightly. “Maybe we should offer to suck his dick,” Charlie offered, and Erika considered the suggestion for a moment before responding. “Let’s keep that in our back pocket,” she replied, to which Charlie nodded.

“Spirits of the night, we again request the presence of the Nameless Ghoul known as Omega,” Erika again intoned, this time with a steadier voice. A few seconds passed before the room was filled with the light from a particularly bright flash of lightning that was followed by a sharp clap of thunder; the women also could’ve sworn that the candlelight glowed purple for the briefest of moments. “Did you see that?” Charlie asked. “The candles?”

Erika laughed nervously. “I’m sure it was the lightning,” she replied, attempting to explain it away as something completely rational to both herself and Charlie. Before the latter could respond, the planchette started to slowly move under their fingertips. Their eyes widened when “YES” was the response. “That was…probably us,” Erika began. “Ouija boards are powered by the ideomotor effect. I watched something on YouTube about it once.” She further explained to Charlie that the “ideomotor effect” is basically involuntary physical movement, that people tend to move even when they’re trying not to.

“Spirit, please identify yourself,” Erika requested, and the two women watched as the planchette moved from letter to letter, eventually spelling out “OMEGA”. “I suppose that was us too, right?” Charlie ventured with a raised eyebrow, and Erika shrugged. “I’m certain that it was,” she replied, not sounding very certain at all.

“Omega, where did you go?” Erika asked. “We miss you.” She and Charlie stared intently at the game as the planchette again moved across the board from letter to letter. “Home,” Charlie whispered as she peered at her friend and decided to ask a follow-up question. “Omega, where is home?” There was a momentary hesitation before the planchette journeyed once more from letter to letter, spelling out “HELL”.

“We did that, right?” Charlie asked Erika. “Because we somehow want him to be an actual demon from hell?” The board answered for Erika; they watched with wide eyes as the planchette crept from “L” to “YES”. “That was the idiot meter thing, wasn’t it?”

Erika shook her head. “I don’t think so, Charlie,” she replied with a slightly concerned look on her face. Charlie’s eyebrows rose up her forehead as her attention returned to the Ouija board. “Omega, are you a human?” she asked, and the planchette moved from “YES” to “NO”. “Holy fuck,” Charlie uttered before asking her next question. “Omega, are you really a ghoul?”

“Do we really want to know?” Erika hissed as the planchette again started to move. “Fuck yes, we do!” Charlie insisted excitedly. The planchette crept from “NO” to “YES”, and the women had their answer. They looked at each other with wide eyes. “Maybe we should play a different game,” Erika suggested as she lifted her fingers from the planchette. “Or watch a movie.”

Charlie considered her friend’s proposal for a moment. “Omega, are you coming back to Ghost?” she asked. The planchette started to move under her fingers, but stopped for a moment before continuing. It slid from “YES” to “NO”. “I wonder what happened?” she whispered to Erika.

“Why don’t you just ask?” Erika responded, but the planchette had already started creeping from letter to letter, spelling out “COMPLICATED”. The friends exchanged looks, but their focus quickly returned to the board as the wooden piece slid down the board from “D” towards “GOOD BYE”. “Wait!” Charlie blurted out. “We’ll suck your dick!”

A sudden and unexpected knock on the door caused both women to scream and clutch each other. “Oh fuck,” Erika squeaked. The friends made it to their feet and cautiously made their way through the candlelit room to the door. Charlie unlocked the door as Erika took her place behind the other woman. She grasped the knob and gave it a turn before opening the door to find nobody there. The culprits were running down the hall, laughing as they went, and Charlie recognized them as the two teen-aged boys that lived down the corridor with their parents. “Little assholes,” she muttered to herself with Erika peeking over her shoulder.

Neither of the women saw the planchette move on its own back up the board to “YES”, nor did they see the purple glow that emanated from under the door of Charlie’s bedroom. Their company had arrived.


	2. The Exhibinish-, Exhibin-, Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika and Charlie come face-to-face with Omega, and their evening of fun gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to you if you know where the title of this chapter came from...LOL!

Charlie closed and locked the door, and she was about to turn and say something to Erika when a sudden crash of thunder followed a nearby lightning strike. And curiously, the candles not only flickered, but then went out, causing the women to shriek and clutch each other again. They held onto one another, both trembling like leaves. “Okay, that might’ve been a _little_ weird,” Charlie admitted with a quaver in her voice.

They turned the lights on, grateful the power was even on at all given the frequency and proximity of the lightning, and as the friends made their way from the kitchen to the living room, they came to an abrupt halt when they heard a _thud_ that sounded like it came from Charlie’s room, followed by a man’s muffled voice. “There’s somebody in your room,” Erika fretted with wide eyes. “How did he get in there?” Charlie and Erika lived on the fifth floor, and the former had an interior room devoid of windows; it was impossible for an intruder to gain access to Charlie’s room without entering from the hallway. “We did just summon a demon, Erika,” she pointed out with a nervous laugh. “You don’t think…” Erika began before trailing off. Charlie shrugged.

There was only one way to find out.

The friends continued on their path through the living room before veering left into the hallway. The doors to the bathroom and Erika’s bedroom were on the right, while the door to Charlie’s room was on the left. They crept down the hall until they were in front of the closed door to the left; the women again heard a muffled voice, but they were able to distinguish that he was asking himself where he was. Make that where the _fuck_ he was, to be exact.

Charlie lifted her hand to knock on the door, but she stopped when she heard the man on the other side of the door address her. “You can just come in,” he said. “I…I won’t hurt you, I promise.” The women exchanged looks as Charlie’s hand moved to the knob, turning it and then slowly pushing the door open. They could see the darkened form of a man sitting on the edge of Charlie’s bed, and upon flipping the light switch, they could see that it was, in fact, Omega…and he was in the buff.

He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, and he watched as the friends cautiously entered the room. “Ladies,” he muttered with a quirked eyebrow. “Mind telling me how the fuck I got here?” Charlie smiled sheepishly as her eyes took in his naked form. “We accidentally summoned you,” she confessed.

“How do you ‘accidentally’ summon a demon?” he wondered aloud, and Charlie shrugged in response. “We honestly didn’t think it would work,” she explained. “It was with a Ouija b—“

“A Ouija board?!” he exclaimed incredulously. “Oh, that’s just _great_. I go back to hell for the first time in decades, and I’m subjected to being summoned _again_ , when I shouldn’t be, might I add. Only this time, it’s with a Ouija board. That’s fucking fantastic.” With a frustrated sigh, he concluded his rant and flopped backwards on the bed, fully exposing himself to Erika and Charlie in the process.

Not that they minded.

Their eyes widened and their jaws hung slack, and they might’ve salivated a bit as they gazed at his flaccid member. It was thick, and even in its current state, it was what would be considered “average” for an erect cock. It was also uncircumcised.

“It looks like it’s wearing a little turtleneck,” Erika observed as she whispered in Charlie’s ear, who then was forced to fight back a giggle. “He’s European, so…” she replied in a hushed tone of her own.

The friends watched as Omega reached for one of Charlie’s decorative pillows and placed it over his groin, causing Charlie to emit an audible sound of disappointment. The ghoul lifted his head and looked at her curiously for a moment before he started to laugh, and the women soon followed. A few minutes later, the guitarist sat up and made his way to his feet; the pillow was still in place as he continued to chuckle softly. “Do either of you have anything I can put on?” he asked with a downward glance at his own body.

“I might have something,” Erika replied before she turned and exited. She went to her own room, opened the door, turned on the light, and spent the next few minutes digging through her dresser to find a pair of boxer shorts she had bought for an ex-boyfriend with a body structure similar to Omega; they had broken up before she’d had the chance to give them to him as a gift for Valentine’s Day, so they’d never been worn.

In the fifth drawer of her search, she struck gold. “A-ha!” she exclaimed as she pulled them out, frowning when she saw them; they were far more sheer than she remembered. The mesh boxers were black with a black heart pattern, and featured an anatomically correct pouch in front and a black waistband that had LOVE spelled out in silver metallic lettering. Erika had found them on a website that seemed to cater mostly to gay clientele, but she had thought her ex would look hot in them and decided to buy them anyway.

With the boxers in hand, she turned off the light, left her room, and traveled the short distance back to Charlie’s room. Nothing could’ve prepared her for what she saw upon her return. “Oh!” Erika exclaimed. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Not that she really had anything to apologize for; it’s not like she expected to walk in on her long-time friend and roommate on her tiptoes, making out with the handsome hellspawn they had just managed to summon. And not only that, her hand was wrapped around his cock, and she had brought it to life in the short time that Erika had been in her own room; she was certainly going to have to ask Charlie about this later.

Charlie and Omega broke their kiss, but she continued to stroke his erect member. She looked at Erika and very nonchalantly asked if she had found anything. Erika nodded and held up the boxers for both to see. “Oh, great…thank you!” the ghoul mumbled as he held up a hand for her to toss them his way. She did, and he caught them before giving her a wink and a smirk. He put his other hand over Charlie’s and gently removed it from his cock. “Thank you, too,” he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers.

She stepped back, giving Omega some space to step into the undergarment. She looked over at Erika, who was still wide-eyed from what she had walked in on. Erika met her friend’s gaze, and Charlie had shrugged in response after she had mouthed “what the fuck?” to her.

Moments later, the ghoul softly chuckled as he pulled up the boxers and realized how on display he still was. “Well, I guess…” he trailed off for a moment, and then looked back and forth between the women with a quirked eyebrow. “Something tells me that neither of you really mind, do you?” He gestured to his crotch as he spoke, and both Charlie and Erika were quick to shake their head in confirmation that no, they didn’t mind at all.

The decision was made to go out in the living room and have some wine while they chatted. Charlie was the first to exit the room, biting her bottom lip and waggling her eyebrows at Erika on her way out. As Erika turned to follow her friend, she felt Omega gently grab her by the wrist. “Hey, wait a second…” he murmured to her, and she froze in place. The ghoul turned her so she was facing him, and he softly smiled down at her. “Your friend really seems the type to go after what she wants,” he mused to her. “While you aren’t so forward, are you?”

She shook her head. “No,” she managed to utter after a hard gulp. Omega nodded before he slowly dipped his head so he could brush his lips against Erika’s. He stopped for a moment. “Is this okay?” he whispered, asking for her consent to proceed. “Yes,” she said in a near whimper, and then his lips were upon hers. The kiss was soft yet firm, and she savored every last second of it. He took her in his arms, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her abdomen.

The kiss reached its conclusion; afterwards, he rested his forehead against hers. “Do you want to have some fun tonight?” he quietly asked. “The three of us?” Erika nodded, and he brushed his lips against hers. “Good,” he murmured. “I was hoping you would.”

When Erika and Omega joined Charlie in the living room, the Ouija board was already put away, a third glass of Moscato had been poured, and their glasses had been topped off. They settled onto the sofa, the ghoul between the two women, and a conversation commenced.

He didn’t care to elaborate on the circumstances, but he told them that he had returned to hell after his departure from the Ghost Project. “It’s the best place for me to be right now,” Omega explained. He was already bound to the Emeritus family and shouldn’t have subject to another summoning. “Somebody must’ve fucked up the paperwork,” he surmised with a frown. Charlie and Erika exchanged looks, which didn’t go unnoticed by their guest. “There’s paperwork for everything,” he griped. “Fucking bureaucratic bullshit.”

Omega listened raptly as the women recounted their evening and how they had summoned him, and he explained that he had been asleep, and that they had been speaking with his subconscious. He vaguely recalled the conversation, although he did remember one part with crystal clarity. “Who offered to suck my dick?” he asked with an eyebrow quirked in amusement. Both Charlie and Erika laughed, and Charlie unabashedly raised her hand. “Why does that not surprise me?” he murmured with a soft chuckle and a twinkle in his blue eyes. The ghoul took the final gulp of his wine, leaned forward to set the glass on the coffee table, and then rested his arms on the back of the sofa behind the women that flanked him. “So, about that…”

He turned his head towards Charlie, and then dropped his arm from the sofa so he could pull her closer to him, something she did not resist. Their lips met, and moments later, she was kissing her way down his body en route to his cock. She slipped off the sofa, onto the floor, and got into position on her knees between his long legs. Charlie maintained eye contact with Omega as she pressed soft and wet kisses along his inner thighs. Her hands moved to the waistband of the boxers he wore, and he lifted his hips enough for her to pull them down and remove them.

His erection had quickly returned, having not completely gone away even during their conversation. The ghoul groaned and allowed his head to loll back as Charlie wrapped her hand around his cock and teased its head with her tongue. “Fuck,” he gasped when she took him in her mouth and began sucking him off while Erika’s attention was riveted to the scene unfolding in front of her.

“Hey,” Omega whispered to Erika, and she turned her focus to him. “Come here…” She set her wine glass on the end table to her left, got on her knees, and moved closer to the Quintessence Ghoul. She placed her hand on his chest as she leaned over to kiss him. Erika swallowed his moans and whimpers as Charlie continued her ministrations, and they separated only when they needed to come up for air. “Do you want some…?” he quietly asked her, nodding in the general direction of his cock, to which she slowly nodded. “Go ahead, Erika,” Omega softly encouraged her. “Take what you want, and don’t be shy.” From her place on the floor, Charlie did her best to smile up at them despite her mouth being occupied for she was more than happy to share with her best friend.

Charlie released his cock from her mouth with a pop; her hand was wrapped around its base, and she offered it to Erika once she was in position next to Charlie. She took the offering, wasting no time in taking him in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down while her friend whispered words of encouragement to spur her on. While Erika continued to suck him off, Charlie had moved on to his balls, gently taking each into her mouth and enjoying them with loud and wet slurps.

An idea popped into Omega’s head when he saw the two women in a lip-lock after they had worked their way along the sides of his length and then kissed passionately once they reached the tip.

“Ladies,” he began as they broke their kiss and looked up at him. “How about we play a little game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand it looks like this is going to bleed into a third chapter, which will be filled with smut from beginning to end. You're welcome ;)


	3. Two Girls and A Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their game gets underway, Omega struggles with temptation.

The game had an easy enough premise: whatever Charlie and Erika wanted Omega to do to them, they had to do to each other _first_. The women looked at each other as they contemplated their response. “What do you think?” Charlie playfully asked her friend; her hand was again wrapped around the ghoul’s cock, and she had resumed stroking him off. Erika bit her bottom lip as her eyes moved between Charlie and the Quintessence Ghoul. “It does sound like fun,” she admitted. “Let’s do it…”

The trio decided to make their way back to Charlie’s room without any further ado. The women rose to their feet, and Erika contemplated bringing their wine glasses to the kitchen until she was stopped by Charlie. “We’ll do it later, Erika,” she murmured as she took her friend’s hand and led her towards the hallway with Omega a few steps behind them.

Unbeknownst to their guest, Charlie and Erika had played together before in the past, both with and without a third party, so they were fully prepared to take it to the limit…and then some.

Upon entering her room, Charlie walked across the room and plugged in a string of red holiday lights that were hung halfway around her room, giving it some lighting that reflected the mood of the evening. “Very nice,” Omega murmured as he settled into an accent chair in the corner of the room. He then watched as Charlie made her way back towards Erika, who stood next to the bed.

Charlie and Erika were very much overdressed for the occasion. Still clad in their hoodies and yoga pants, they seemed to have a conversation between themselves without saying a word on how to rectify the situation. “Should we…?” Charlie asked after several moments as she sensuously bit her bottom lip and cast Omega a sultry look out of the corner of her eye before her gaze returned to Erika. The other woman nodded, and with that, they began a slow undressing of each other.

The Quintessence Ghoul frequently vocalized his approval in one way or another as hands wandered and skin was exposed. He took his still-hard cock in hand when both women were down to their bras and panties. They playfully embraced, pressing their bodies against each other and coquettishly gazing upon their audience of one. “I think he’s enjoying the show, Erika,” Charlie murmured with a smirk, and before her friend could respond, Omega chimed in. “Oh, I’m _definitely_ enjoying the show,” he growled with a wolfish grin that went straight to their cores.

The women parted slightly, and each proceeded to reach behind their own backs to unhook their bras. The straps fell from their shoulders, and then down their arms, and finally to the floor. Charlie cupped Erika’s breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze as she shot a gaze at the Quintessence Ghoul that made his already-throbbing member throb all that much more. “Erika has such perfect breasts, Omega,” she purred as she lowered herself enough to lavish soft and wet kisses upon Erika’s ample bosom. “I can see that,” the Aether Ghoul replied in a low growl as he thumbed over the sensitive head of his cock, wishing he was thumbing over Erika’s perfect nipples instead and suddenly finding himself hating his stupid little game.

That hatred only intensified when the women again parted before turning their backs to him; they then proceeded to hook their thumbs in the waistbands of their panties before shimmying them off their hips and over the luscious curves of their derrières. They bent over, exposing themselves to Omega, and continued to seductively work their panties down their legs. It was more than their audience could handle, and he was on his feet and behind them before their panties had even reached their ankles.

The Quintessence Ghoul was suddenly incredibly grateful that he had two hands so he didn’t have to choose which woman to touch first, and his cock twitched in need as he took an ass-cheek in each hand. Both women emitted little sounds of surprise before looking at each other and giggling.

“Fuck,” Omega breathily exhaled as he squeezed the flesh that had compelled him to temporarily abandon his game. “These are just…” He whistled under his breath as he continued to admire their assets in a tactile manner. “…exquisite.”

“What about our game, Omega?” Charlie purred as she and Erika impishly gazed at each other.

The Quintessence Ghoul chuckled in response, low and dark. “We’ll continue _after_ I fuck both of you,” he explained in the low growl they were quickly becoming accustomed to, and it was somewhat Pavlovian how their bodies responded to it. “Who wants my cock first…?”

It didn’t surprise Omega when Charlie was the first to speak up, but what she had to say was a bit unexpected. “I think you should fuck Erika first, Omega,” she purred before she bit her bottom lip and winked at her long-time friend.

The hand that was on Erika’s derrière moved inward and then down until his thick fingers were sampling her wetness, and he quickly found that she was soaked. “Are you okay with that, Erika?” he murmured to her as his digits located her clit and began to move in slow, tight circles, causing her to whimper in need. “Please…?” she managed to plead as she attempted to return to an upright position; her progress, however, was brought to a halt when Omega’s large hand moved to her back and gently urged her back down. “Grab your ankles, beautiful,” he instructed before that hand relocated to the base of his cock while his other hand swatted Charlie’s ass. “Don’t go anywhere,” he growled. “You’re next…”

As Erika grabbed her ankles, she felt the tip of the Quintessence Ghoul’s cock slide between her lower lips. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “You’re so fucking wet, Erika…” He didn’t waste any time in finding her entrance and gradually pushing his way inside. Moans fell from her lips as Omega stretched her inner walls and filled her completely, and he waited for several moments once she’d taken him to the hilt before he started to move.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s hands dug into the gentle swell of her hips as he withdrew almost entirely before snapping his hips forward and driving himself home again, causing Erika to cry out. His thrusts began in earnest and were spurred on by the sounds Erika made as she took his cock.

Charlie offered her friend words of encouragement, telling Erika how well she was doing, as she patiently awaited her turn while her inner thighs grew slick from her dripping arousal. She ached for him and had never wanted anybody more in her life. As she attempted to quell her carnal pangs by rubbing her own clit, she thanked the gods for the paperwork error that paved the way for Omega’s second summoning.

She wasn’t expecting to feel his hand come in contact with her backside again, and she yelped in surprise with the sudden _smack_. She did her best to look up at him without moving from her bent over position and found that his hand had already moved back to Erika’s hip. “No, Charlie,” the Aether Ghoul scolded as he slowly and sternly shook his head. She could, however, see the tiny smirk he failed to suppress and the mischievous gleam in his eyes that belied his dominant front, and it made her want him all that much more. “ _Mine_.”

Charlie only had to wait a few more minutes until Omega had decided that it was her turn. He withdrew from Erika and shifted to his left so he was behind Charlie before grabbing his member and guiding it beyond her slit to her entrance. The thick mushroom head breached her opening, and once he’d taken hold of her hips, the Quintessence Ghoul drove himself as deep as he could until he was balls deep.

Omega and Charlie groaned simultaneously, and wanton moans proceeded to fall from her lips with every thrust as the ghoul quickly built up a brutal pace. His fingers dug into the meat of her hips as he slammed into her, the tip of his cock pummeling her cervix with each inward stroke.

As her best friend got thoroughly plowed by the Quintessence Ghoul, Erika relocated to the bed and made herself comfortable so she could watch Omega destroy Charlie’s pussy. She settled on her side, propped up on an elbow. Her thighs were parted, both legs bent at the knees, with the foot attached to the upper leg planted against the mattress. It was almost as hot playing the part of voyeur as it was actually getting fucked by the handsome ghoul herself, although Erika had to admit inwardly that she wanted more of his thick cock. For now, she allowed her hand to wander down her body and between her thighs so she could sate some of the ache that had settled in since the guitarist had left her cunt bereft.

It wasn’t long before the Quintessence Ghoul took notice.

“Need my cock again, Erika?” he forced out between clenched teeth as he continued laying pipe to Charlie. Erika met his intense gaze, and she bit her bottom lip as she nodded. “You got it, beautiful…”

Omega smacked Charlie’s derrière as he pulled out. “On the bed,” he commanded in a low growl, and she was quick to heed his orders. Charlie knelt on the mattress near the foot-end, awaiting further instruction while the Quintessence Ghoul had set his sights on her best friend.

“Ready for me?” he asked with a smirk as he joined them on the bed. “Yes, please,” Erika murmured with a demure smile as she scooted deeper onto the bed to make room for their guest. “So polite,” Omega crooned as he silently urged her back against the mattress as he proceeded to crawl over her body and get into position between her spread legs. He caged her in, resting his forearms beside her head on each side, and he took a moment to cover her mouth with his. Her lips parted, and the kiss quickly deepened as they explored each other’s oral cavities.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s erection lay heavy against her upper thigh, so close yet so far from where she wanted and needed it most. He ground himself against her, swallowing her moans as he teased what was to come. As they continued to kiss, Erika took it upon herself to reach between their bodies, wrap her hand around his cock, and guide it to her opening. Omega responded by easing himself inside until he was fully seated before he resumed his slow grind. “Such a good girl, Erika,” he mumbled against her lips as he gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. “Taking what you want like that…”

Erika gave a small nod; she was finding it difficult to meet his gaze because her eyes were threatening to roll to the back of her head, so divine was the feeling of his ministrations. She did, however, think of something else that she wanted. “Omega?” she ventured through a moan, to which the guitarist quirked an eyebrow in response as he waited for her to continue. “There…there’s something I want you to do to us,” Erika murmured. The Quintessence Ghoul gave a hum of interest, prompting Erika to proceed. “For your game, if Charlie will sit on my face while you’re fucking me, can we do that to you…?”

“Oh, Erika,” he groaned as he pressed his lips against hers for a quick but heated kiss before separating again. “You want to take turns…? One of you rides my cock while the other rides my tongue? And then you switch off, hmmm?”

Erika nodded eagerly in confirmation; that’s _exactly_ what she wanted. And if she knew Charlie as well as she thought she did, it was exactly what they were going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 to follow soon. It'll pretty much be all smut ;)


End file.
